nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Helvetica Standard Italic
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Second Helvetica Standard | release date = November 22, 2014 | start = 42 | end = 74 | previous =Helvetica Standard Bold | next =N/A }} this is the second volume of Helvetica Standard. there's a part of : * Helvetica Standard. * Illustrations for the nichijou Animation for BD/DVD and Blu-Ray cover. * Magazine and Print illustrations for a light novel cover. * some Arawi's writing illustrations. * some article about John Mark Ware. (Made up by Arawi) * Various Supplemental and bonus illustrations. Parts No 42: Angel and the Triangle Pino and the Triangle are working together. The triangle was mad because Pino was misremembered telling about Mr.Kukuchi's last day. No 43: Mr.Kikuchi Zero Friction. Running, jumping, sliding bow, and fall. No 44: The seal breaks for 3 seconds There is a girl called Ms.Chaos. She was playing with her dog, she throws the ball and hit the can and the God of the soda can answer the dog's wish and become a man for 3 seconds. No 45: The place between Ethics and Kindness The barber was cutting man's hair. the man looking the hair on his hand. and the barber said "you can play it if you wanna" and the man thankful to him. No 46: Coincidental Reward A tan and white kids were talking about tan people. The white kid says he saw tan peoples for a ton of times. The tan kid wants to see the proof and if the white kid lying he must run 10 laps around the school, NAKED! No 47: Officially Licensed Part-time Jerk Doing a job of playing a pop-up game. No 48: DESPAIR A man looks like Jason was chasing a girl. the girl was run faster that make him can't chase her. when he suddenly give up the Tank show up in front of him. No 49: Ms.Chaos A tengu shows up in front of her. the God of soda can appears again on her hand and accepting A tengu's wish. Ms.Chaos got kidnapped by UFO. No 50: One Man part-time Jerk A man was doing his job to playing a button. if he's right he got the money but he got Ms.Chaos that make him loses 6000 yen. No 51: Mountain girl A girl was walking on the mountain. A tengu wearing a bear costume show up that make the girl running again and make him got hunted No 52: Born to be a Fantasista Tomita passes the ball and the ball turn into a bird. No 53: Arama-san Happiness boiling point Arama walking on the way home. when she waiting for the bus Arama bent her thumb 90 degrees around that make Arama shocked and grossed out. Arama was shocked again to realize that she left her wallet at work. Arama Shocked again when she realized that she'd taken her bike to work. but the Yellowtail Teriyaki she makes for dinner came out so good, She decided to call it even. No 54: More than the power of Friendship Yuuko failed again to pass the test. Suddenly Mio wears the glove and scream "PITCH!!" that make Yukko throw the test and playing catch ball. No 55: Ms.Chaos Ms.Chaos won a billion yen in the lottery. The Demon show up and say "you should steal all for it' even it's already her prize. And the Angel shop up and say "You must donate it all to charity" that make Ms.Chaos falling and hit a teapot. and.... the Prince of Tea shows up and Adamski UFO took her house. No 56: The Doctor and Iwakawa The Doctor makes a potion that can cure Iwakawa's cold in an instant. Iwakawa drinks the potion and suddenly turns into a Titan. The Doctor forgot to consider possible side effects. No 57: Diary: Cafe Den'en Keiichi Arawi having a conversation with his friend on the cafe. his friend wants to try reading the book called "comical paperbacks". they still didn't get it until they realized it's a "Light Novel" No 58: Sci-Fi there's a couple named Watari and Tominaga. Tominaga want a cat but Watari said no because they have 11 cats now, and They ended up with 3 more cats. No 59: The Angle and the Triangle They haven't gotten job notifications, the Triangle want to do something helpful as Pino's supervisor and try to motivate her. the Triangle hoping to send them some work and finally got a job. But the job offer was too many, The reason they hadn't a job notifications for a month was that supervisor Triangle had a paper jam. No 60: Cleanup Catcher: Hero of Justice The Pitcher named Ichihara throw the ball, and the Hitter hit the ball and Catcher's head at the same time that makes him throw away. Sarukawa tries to catch him but fail, and Seki from Center position is jumping very high and still fail to catch the Hitter. The hitter was thrown out the arena. No 61: Strategy for a certain victory Snaq give a question to Hakase, "If three people attack you all at once, what will you do?" and Hakase answered "Get candy from them" and wrong. Snaq gives a advice, "In a group of three the leader is always the one in the center, just keep hitting the person in the center!" No 62: Ms. Arama's Contemptlation Ms. Arama is about been 28, that means she's a proper adult now. when Arama still a kid and didn't understand the political news, she said "I'll figure it out naturally when I grow up", but that hasn't happened at all. when Arama still a Highschooler, she said "I'll get married around 24 old", but that was swept away by winds of eternity. Arama asking on her mind, "Isn't there something more I should be doing right now?!", but she ate the bun and decided to not worry about stuff like that for now. No 63: Hermitage the Master gives a question to the duck. he said "why is blue cheese edible, even it is moldy?" and the duck answered his question. the duck said the blue cheese is delicious. and the duck got 10.000 Yen from the master. No 64: Divination Mono Eye playing an O great divination board, she asking how she can close friends with Pino? the coin moved by its own and answered yes that makes Mono Eye clam up. No 65: Diary: Lecture at school Keiichi Arawi tells his experience when he cames to the local grade school. there's a Q&A session and he gave an autograph to each kid that asked a question. there's a kid requested to draw a Pikachu, Mamoru Endo, and to not draw anything. That makes him stopped by Starbucks on the way home. No 66: Paperthin there are two girls asking about old reliable. the girl with a brown hair ask "if a player isn't super showy, but is still professional, people call them old reliable" and the girl with a yellow hair replied her question with "I guess" and she asking again, "if I don't get 100's on tests, but I always get an average score, doesn't that make me "old reliable" too?". she said "no, that's make you average". the brown hair tell the truth she could get 100's if she wants to, but she always goes for the average instead. the yellow hair said "that just makes you dumb" and the brown hair got shocked. No 67: Russian Roulette there are 2 mafias do a Russian Roulette, He got shot and strikes 2 headshots with a single shell. No 68: How to make friends there's an Angle and the creature (Cube thing) thinking about the perplexing actions of "Questions cat." and the cat suddenly appear and give a question. "why do you think most foreign athletes have tattoos?". they answered and right. the cat gives them a gift and says "Merry Christmas". No 69: Solo Shogi A girl playing a Shogi alone, she's very satisfied. No 70: Battle of the meet up Ms. Arama going to meet her older brother, Toda. Toda invited Arama to shopping, but Arama came early that make her feel like a loser. Arama has a perfect plan and Toda was already the same exact thing. No 71: Trade The Landlord came to Pino's room for a rent. Pino begging the Landlord to give her until the end of next month. Then the Landlord wants to make a wager. if Pino beat the Landlord at rock-paper-scissors, the Landlord will forget all about this month's rent. if Pino loses... the Landlord will forget all about their conversation. that game has no risk for her. No 72: Hermitage The Master gives a question to Well-Behaved Mouse (Nezumi Orikou). The Master asks" Is it true that you threw a tantrum in the store yesterday because you wanted a toy?". and the mouse said "However, I must point out that I did not cry. The master said that's a good behavior and give the mouse 10.000 Yen. No 73: The Counterbalance to Luck A girl sees the horoscopes Capricorn sign. She got a Bad luck when she's job entrance test was today. Her lucky item is the Venus de Milo. Then she decided to steal it. No 74: The Rainbow Paper Lantern When Arawi up late without any ideas, he ends up reaching for a book from one of his stacks. He gets so sucked in hours pass in an instant if it's a masterpiece. that make him let the Time Thief stole his time. Then, in an attempt to try and arrest the vanished time thief, He ended up chasing after her in his dreams. "The next day, I linger at the crossroads of despair." No 75: The Crossroads of Despair Ms. Chatterbox shows up and wants to chat about what kind of manga Helvetica Standard is. then Mr. Fishcake appear and ask her if she really knows about this manga, She's crying and yelling to Mr. Fishcake he's a weird creature and going to tell her dad. from Mr. Fishcake's point of view to her she's a weird creature too. She guesses that's true and then they end up to working together. Nichijou : Back to the matter at hand 1 Mio and Yukko playing a King Game. "wonderfully done"-Keiichi Arawi Nichijou : Back to the matter at hand 2 Nano cleans Hakase ears. they really enjoyed their time but Sakamoto try to hold it because he wants to catch the cotton buds. References Category:Helvetica Standard Category:Manga